Inspiring Girl
by Srta. Maya
Summary: A romantic story of Pete Townshend, about Lily, the sister of drummer Keith Moon. Translated.


Inspiring Girl_Srta. Maya

_(Translated Fanfic)_

It could very well draw it in my frame and left hanging on the bedroom wall for all day contemplating his angelic face. However it is unattainable. A distance separates us. I do not speak on issues, but by geographical differences, minor differences. She is the sister of one of my best friends. And I committed a student and wedding ring.

I love Karen since we became colleagues in the the first day of class. Initially the relationship was very good. Then came indecision, intense fights, jealousy and commitment on her part. Still, I like it very much and liked to use in covenant commitment. Roger and John warned me not to accept. I ignored the warnings and what happened? Everything got worse! And I came to the conclusion. Karen is just a friend. Our love affair has become a hell. Since then looked for a way out of this problem without prejudice - there ... Until I met Lilian Marie Moon, the beautiful sister of Keith Moon.

t was a universal impact in me. I saw Keith at the entrance of the college, talking about what to prepare for dinner and then she said goodbye and headed to college Shepeard. A student last year, I thought. And it is even the second high school student when Keith told me about it. Every day he thought of Lily, and even in class. In tests of the band playing and singing his name of course, without anyone listening. He feared that if he knew Keith hated me platonic passion for his sister. I decided to talk to someone who knew I could always hear me, anytime and time: bassist John Entwistle. He listened without much joy, but advised that should win her once and let Karen Astley. Everything was quiet until something happens to me: John was also in love with Lily.  
>While reading an issue of the comic strip of Spider-Man, I found that I looked like Peter Parker. He resigned the current girlfriend - a cheerleader - to stay with Gwen Stacy, the beautiful blonde that snatched. The price has been very damaging for him. Gwen could not leave Harry Osborn and an even more difficult time passing his father's death. I was just like Parker. Karen and I left that pulled the silver ring finger toward the destination and follow the delicate arms of a girl 18 years of tender and light brown eyes like those of Keith and a sweet voice like an angel. My misfortune was to see her in the arms of Entwistle, bassist for the all loving big guy. I wanted to fly in his neck and strangle him until that purple face without expression. My childhood friend stabbed me in total. The next day he apologized for not also confess that I liked her anyway. And like any good friend accepted in good, promising to overcome the defeat. Part of the problem began and ended fairly well. The other part has only begun.<br>Never betray Karen during our courtship. And apparently John did not follow the same rule of fidelity to me. Every night he loitered with friends to drink, hunt, girls in the neighborhood dives and screaming like crazy in the neighborhood. Also participated in everything. I just stopped by with it after discovering the truth of dating my friend Keith's sister. Sickened me that night. I came home to me if something bad affect the stomach and throw up at any time. My god, where did I get to admit losing the girl of my dreams for my friend?  
>She found out on their own. Entwistle tried to explain in vain. Lily is a girl of quick and consistent decisions. He vowed never to see it. For weeks he was visited and only well received by Keith and only when it was in a good mood. Keith also found out. For friendship does not fade away, forced Ox (John's nickname) never meet Lilian and just be friends and nothing more. My hope to regain the girl was renewed.<br>It was a rainy day and had forgotten his umbrella in bed with my brother. I left it with the world falling on his head. Arriving at the house of Keith, I found Lily crying. She was beaten by street punks. Her brother had not reached the market and she ran home, hiding everything. Oh god, that delicate creature, hurt by a gang of crazed animals. She tried to use first aid on the injured arm, but could not so delirious with pain. I helped. And I got a prize. It was not a "thank you Pete." And yes the light touch of her lips as soft as the petals of red roses in spring. When his tongue began to dance so wildly into my mouth, I found it to be a kiss. And that kiss!  
>My clothes were hung out to dry. And my soul was heated with the human energy and kind of angel brown eyes. We would have done more that day if the frightening presence of Keith, Roger and "betrayed" John. Nobody suspected anything and not even the Moonie noticed that while wearing my clothes were hung to dry. John looked at Lily in a way puzzling, but she turned away and took my arm to guide me. Our test was not bad. Roger and John were gone and I asked Keith if he could spend the night at his home. The response was a statement. Lucky for me I had a guest room in the house of the Moon. Saturday night was cold but for me it was not so much as the company smooth Lily Moon. "I love you, Pete." She said to fall asleep in my arms. Waited so long for this moment. Me too, my dear Lilian. I love you, my goddess-eyed girl. <p>

**THE END**

N / A: Music Inspired by The Who (Girl's Eyes) and the reference to the superhero Spider-Man.


End file.
